PC:Hailstone (pathfinderq1)
Summary Fluff Background Mina was born in an isolated pocket of the Feywild- her parents were eladrin nobles who ruled that particular tiny realm. She was well-educated, as befit the daughter of nobility, and when she was of age her parents sent her to the same prestigious arcane academy where they had both studied, a school attached the greatest of the Fey Courts. Mina enjoyed the magical studies far more than she enjoyed the courtly lifestyle- but she was capable of learning both subjects. In recent years, however, there has been turmoil in certain sections of the Feywild- from time to time, portals would open or close, and the veil between the Feywild and the Shifting Seas was an inconstant border. Six months ago, the entire pocket of the Feywild that her parents ruled simply vanished, as if it had never existed. Mina quickly turned her efforts toward investigating the mysterious disappearance, but she found few clues- she did however discover that this was not the first such realm to disappear, though the other had been mostly uninhabited. Mina finished her formal studies, but instead of continuing on as an apprentice to an archmage like most of her classmates, she devoted herself to the investigation of the Fey mysteries. In time, she ran out of easy leads, and (at the suggestion of some of her old teachers), she set out into the mortal realms, to examine the situation on the other side of the veil between worlds. With a freshly purchased ritual scroll, she was able to cross over- and that was her first hint of the depth of the troubles. Instead of landing where she had planned, she ended up in the adventuring hangout known as the Hanged Man... Appearance and personality Age: 18 (apparently) Gender: Female Height: 5'0" Weight: 100 lb. Alignment: unaligned Personality: Mina is quiet and rather studious by nature, more given to observation than to action. When she does act, she tends to do so decisively. She has been raised in a rather formal, settled environment, between the Fey Courts and her magical academy- life in a chaotic setting like Daunton (and a rough place like the Hanged Man) will require a bit of adjustment on her part. She generally enjoys quiet intellectual activity, like reading and the study of magical theory. Physical Description: Mina is rather short by eladrin standards, with a slender build. She is unusually pale- her skin is white with the faintest silvery tinge to it. Her hair is jet black (incredibly unusual for an eladrin) and her eyes are sparkling green. She tends to dress in a close-fitted dress of emerald green, with an embroidered black over-dress and a full, hooded cloak of emerald green embroidered with black runes and patterns. She carries a heavy satchel over one shoulder- mostly to carry her spellbook... She has a staff of silvery fey-oak, graven with black runes in the elven script, but carries no other visible weapon (not even the standard belt knife for utility work). Background Benefit Mina is from the Feywild region region, but has the background benefit: General -> Occupation Scholar -> +2 Arcana Hooks * Hook 1: Mina was an apprentice mage at a prestigious academy of magic connected to the Fey Courts. It is possible she might encounter fellow students from the academy (or those affiliated with a rival school). * Hook 2: Kicker *Mina is committed to investigate to loss of her home within the Feywild. Any information related to the Feywild or planar travel will be of interest to her (as will any chance to increase her own knowledge or power, for she knows that her path is not an easy one). Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +5 vs. charm effects (racial) Resistances: None Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 8 (Class 6 + Con 2) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (Race 6 - Equipment 0) Racial Features Eladrin * Eladrin weapon proficiency: proficient with longsword * Skill bonuses: +2 Arcana, +2 History * Fey step (encounter power) * Eladrin Will: +1 Will defense; +5 racial bonus to saves vs. charm effects * Eladrin education: one extra trained skill * Fey origin * Trance * +2 to INT and CHA * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Low-light * Languages: Common, Elven Class Features Wizard (mage) * +2 Will * Apprentice mage (Enchantment) * Cantrips * Magic missile * Mage's Spellbook Feats * 1st: Bardic dilettante * 2nd: Superior Implement Proficiency- accurate staff Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers Powers Known Wizard *Cantrips Prestidigitation/ Mage hand/ Light *At-Will - 1st Level Freezing burst/ Hypnotism/ Magic missile Bonus *Encounter - 1st Level Orbmaster's Incendiary Detonation/ Charm of misplaced wrath (spellbook) *Daily - 1st Level Flaming Sphere (spellbook)/ Wizard's fury *Utility - 2nd Level Shield / Feather fall (spellbook) *Encounter- 3rd level Shock Sphere (spellbook)/ Blissful Ignorance *Other (Encounter) *Fey step Racial Daily *Majestic Word (Multiclass Bard) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Equipment Cash on hand: 22 gp *'Weight carried:' 29.5 lbs *'Normal Load:' 80 lb *'Heavy Load:' 160 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 400 lb Wishlist *+1 Robe of Contingency (AV, level 4) *Bag of holding Tracking Treasure *+2500 gp= 2522 gp; Mine Militia Identity, post 455 *Spent 2200 gp, purchased +1 Mnemonic accurate staff, +1 Master's wand of Magic Missile, +1 Cape of the Mountebank (item levels 2, 3, and 5), 2 potions of healing (heroic); leaves 222 gp total XP * 0 XP (initial total) * +1030 XP; Mine militia identity, post 320 http://www.enworld.org/forum/5571770-post320.html * +1927 XP= 2957 XP total; Mine Militia Identity, post 455 http://www.enworld.org/forum/5643396-post455.html * Total: 1030XP (Level 3: 2250) Changes * None yet Judge Comments (Third character, created at level 1) Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Your Powers to Hit table is a bit messed up. I think you need to add the half level bonus, even when it's zero. Approved. Approval 2 Approval from horticulture Status Character approved for level 1.